megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Empress Arcana
The Empress Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. In tarot readings, the Empress represents mothers, prosperity, creativity, sexuality, abundance, fertility and comfort (most often in helping maintain peace around them like an ideal mother would.) Within the Persona universe, the Empress Arcana often belongs to women of authority or wise and motherly figures. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Empress Arcana are often Personas excelling in Ice-based attacks with healing powers also relatively common; they are usually important female figures, and many are queens and mother goddesses of some sort. Appearances & Persona ''Megami Ibunroku: Persona The Empress Arcana is represented by Yukino Mayuzumi. Persona 2: Innocent Sin Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Persona 3 The Empress Arcana Social Link is represented by SEES member Mitsuru Kirijo. The Protagonist can create the Social Link after November 20th, after the School Trip. However, the Protagonist must also first max-out his "Academics" status and score the highest results on at least one exam. The Empress Arcana powers up everytime the Protagonist interacts with Mitsuru, where the Protagonist helps Mitsuru to cope up with her father's death and the pressure and the responsiblities she has to face being the heir of the Kirijo Group. Upon completing the Social Link, Mitsuru will give the Protagonist her motorcycle key, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Empress Arcana, Alilat. Mitsuru's alignment with The Empress Arcana is manifested through her mother-like and caring personality, as well as her excellence in leadership. The Empress Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Mitsuru Kirijo. Persona 3 FES The Empress Arcana remains relatively the same as ''Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Yaksini was added in the Empress Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4 :''See Also: Margaret The Empress Arcana is represented by Margaret, a denizen of the Velvet Room and the assistant of Igor. The Empress Arcana Social Link is available to create after the Protagonist' 'Knowledge' characteristic reaches Lv. 3, 'Expert'. The Empress Arcana Social Link stands in unique in comparison to other Social Links, as the Empress Arcana powers up every time the Protagonist completes Margaret's requests, which happens to be fusing specific Personas with specific skills. The Social Link interaction does not take up the whole day, which means as long as the Protagonist has the specific Persona Margaret requested, he can upgrade the Social Link as many times as he wishes; in theory, the entire Social Link could be accomplished in a single day. Upon completing the Social Link, Margaret will give the Protagonist her Spiral Brooch, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Empress Arcana, Isis. Knowledge Rank 3 (Expert) is required to start this Social Link. Upon reaching it, visit the Velvet Room to unlock Rank 1 status (and with it, an automatic level up for any Empress Personas that are fused) and also receive Margaret's first request. ''Persona 4 Arena The Empress Arcana is once again represented by Mitsuru Kirijo and her Persona, Artemisia. Card Designs File:P2EP-Tarot-Empress.png|''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment File:Empress.png|''Persona 3 FES'' Category: Empress Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4 Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Category:Tarot